


Thighs of Steel

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Clark chokes Lex out with his thighs. Sexually.





	Thighs of Steel

Lex Luthor’s vision was slowly blacking out. He could hear his own pulse beating frantically in his ears. If he died like this… With Superman’s thighs wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him…

 

He groaned and dug his fingernails uselessly against the man of steel’s bare shins. His throat was being crushed between warm, thick, muscle, and… he could barely think straight he was so oxygen deprived. His mouth was opening and closing uselessly as if to take in air but of course none was forthcoming.

 

And though when he blinked there was black creeping into the edges of his view, he could still see Clark… beautiful, blue eyed, boy. Smiling cheerily at him. With only a hint of smugness. Leaning his head to one side, barely blinking as he looked down at the sight in his lap.

 

“C’mon now. This was YOUR idea in the first place.” Clark said amiably. “Don’t tell me you’ve already had enough?”

 

He shifted his position slightly, allowing him better movement to squeeze his thighs together even tighter around Lex’s neck, enough that Lex grunted reflexively.

 

Clark was hard. His erection bobbing just out of reach of Lex’s tongue. Lex could smell him even if he couldn’t breathe. Could actually taste the warm, balmy, air from being pressed between his flesh even if each desperate gasp through his mouth never reached his lungs.

 

Sweat was beading on his forehead.

 

“You’re all red, you know.” Clark said sweetly, trailing his fingertips down the sides of Lex’s face gently, where it was trapped in his lap. “Ready for me to let you go? You could stand a bit longer without passing out.”

 

Lex clenched his teeth. Not giving Clark the sign to stop.

 

Clark chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Alright then.” his smile spreading wider. “I mean, it certainly seems like you’re enjoying this…”

 

And Lex jumped as he felt Clark’s toe nudge at his unattended to erection. His vision blurred for a moment and he ground his teeth down painfully as his jaw locked in place.

 

Clark’s big toe ran across the length of his cock, flicking lightly at the head and Lex’s eyes rolled back and he let out a stuttering, breathless, keening noise.

 

“I’m gonna let you up now” Clark said softly, stroking his hand across the back of Lex’s head and placing it there gently, bracing him.

 

Slowly, he spread his legs apart and Lex gasped for breath, his eyes falling shut and his whole body going limp as he gulped at the air. He would’ve collapsed, losing his center of balance, if Clark’s hand hadn’t been holding him. He felt like his body was made of feathers.

 

He barely had time to return to his sense though before Clark gripped the back of his neck and shoved his head forward again, forcing his cock into Lex’s open mouth. Lex gagged at first, tears springing to his eyes before he adjusted, swallowing the familiar length and relaxing his throat muscles the best he could while his body, still starved for breath, wracked from every deep inhale through his nose.

 

He made a small noise of protest but Clark stroked his hollowed cheek lovingly, shh-ing him as he slowly pumped his hips against Lex’s face.

 

“That feels good” Clark practically purred.

 

Lex was drooling around him, his lips still trying futiley to open far enough to gasp for air around the cock in them. And his nose was huffing every exhale onto Clark’s shaft as he pulled in and out. He could breathe now but barely. And this throat was so fucking sore, every swallow tingled painfully.

 

“You’re going to bruise here.” Clark said, pulling out halfway and pausing to run his fingers across Lex’s neck where the skin felt especially tender. “But you said it was alright.”

 

It was. Lex shivered. He was technically on a brief vacation from work. Even if he had to go in to the office he could wear a turtleneck to cover himself. But he liked the idea of having a necklace of purple and green bruises from Clark to adorn him.

 

Lex looked him in the eye as Clark cupped his face with his hands and guided his head down on his cock again. He was too weak and oxygen deprived to do much but let him fuck him like he was his toy. He groaned at the thought and Clark made a sound of approval.

 

A few more thrusts and Clark was spent, but he pulled out, using Lex’s face as his canvas to paint trails of his release on, rubbing the head of his cock against his swollen lips.

 

Lex’s head lolled to the side, leaning against Clark’s knee as he breathed harshly through his mouth, eyes fluttering closed. He could feel Clark petting him affectionately and whispering words of appreciation as always. He liked that. But what he liked even more was when Clark pulled him onto his lap and began stroking his cock.


End file.
